The present invention concerns a process and apparatus for measuring at least one component of the forces applied to a beam of any shape, on one side or the other of a given portion of the beam.
Generally, it is known that, for the purpose of taking such a measurement, apparatuses have already been proposed, which use at least one sensor or pick-up adapted to detect relative movements of at least one pair of points which are fixed with respect to the beam at each of the ends of the portion of the beam.
However, these apparatuses have not made it possible to achieve the results envisaged, because they are generally responsive not only to the component of the forces to be measured, but also the position of that component with respect to the point of measurement.